It is known that the securing of presses and other tools to a work table involves physical force and in addition rotating these tools to change the position of the tool has limitations in rotational angles in the majority of the devices.
To overcome these difficulties, the current solutions incorporate mechanisms which have the drawback of requiring complicated pumping elements to secure them, such as is shown in document U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,185A.
Alternatively, other solutions have mechanical fasteners by means of screws or jaws as is shown in document U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,120A which have the drawback that the screws and gripping and securing means, with use over time, end up loosening which involves period maintenance.
A rotary base for securing tools of any type to a work table is therefore desirable which securely fixes the tool and enables the rotation of the same so that it can operate in different positions, avoiding the drawbacks of the previous systems existing in the prior art.